are we really ment to be?
by daegogurl619
Summary: kagome,sango, ayame, and rin have been with their boyfriends for 3 years. on the last day of school inuyasha, miroku, kouga and sesshomaru broke up with their girlfriends to see if their ment to be. but when the girls show up to school with their new boyf
1. default chapter

a/n: I don't own n.e. of the inuyasha characters….and ther will be oc like sessy and yash get along.

Character status:

**Da gurlz we like……**

_Kagome, sango, rin, and ayame are the hottest and most kind hearted girls in school(unless ur on their bad side). They are the trend setters of the school. But there are some people they don't get along with like kikyo,kagura, yuma and koharu…._

Name: Kagome Huigrashi

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 17

Nickname: Kag

Hair: blackish blueish

Eyes: sapphire blue

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: INUYASHA (of course) and sum naraku (sorry just work wit it)

Clubs: hip hop dance team (co-captain)

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Family: rin(cousin), souta (lil bro), mrs.H (mother), Gramps (self explanatory)

Friends: sango (best friend), rin, ayame

Enemies: kikyo and her crew (mainly Kikyo)

Name: Sango Tijiaya

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 17

Nickname:

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: honey brown

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: Miroku and sum hiten

Clubs: hip hop dance team

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Family: kohaku (lil bro), mr. tijiaya (dad), mrs. Tijiaya(mother)

Friends: Kagome (best friend), rin, ayame

Enemies: kikyo and her crew (mainly Koharu)

Name: Rin Huigrashi

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: Blackish purplish

Eyes: Violet

Height: 5'5

Luv interests: Sesshomaru and sum bankotsu

Clubs: hip hop dance team (captain)

Grade: 11 (beg.) mostly 12

Family: skie(lil sis), rob(dad), kathy h(mother)

Friends: Ayame( bestfriend), Kagome, Sango

Enemies: kikyo and her crew (mainly Kagura)

Name: Ayame Pak

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: red (the Lindsay lohan color)

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'5

Luv interests: Kouga and sum Juuromaru

Clubs: hip hop dance team

Grade: 11 (beg.) mostly 12

Family: mr. Pak (dad), mrs. Pak(mother)

Friends: Rin(best friend), kagome, sango

Enemies: kikyo and her crew (mainly Yura)

**The guys who mess up but we still luv……**

_Inuyasha, sesshomaru, miroku, and kouga have always been the popular guys. Every guy wants to be them and every girl wants to date them….. _

Name: Inuyasha Tasho

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 17

Nickname: Yasha

Hair: silver

Eyes: golden

Height: 5'10

Luv interests: Kagome and sum kikyo

Clubs: basketball team (co-captain)

Grade: 10 (beg.) mostly 11

Family: Sesshomaru (big bro),mr. Inu Tasho (dad), mrs. Meg Tasho (mother)

Friends: Miroku(bestfriend), Sesshomaru, Kouga

Enemies: Naraku and his crew (mainly Naraku)

Name: Miroku Heniti

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 17

Nickname: Heniti

Hair: Blackish puplish

Eyes: violet

Height: 5'10

Luv interests: sango and sum koharu

Clubs: basketball team

Grade: 10 (beg.) mostly 11

Family: mr. heniti(dad), mrs. heniti(mother)

Friends: inuyasha (bestfriend), Sesshomaru, Kouga

Enemies: Naraku and his crew (mainly hiten)

Name: Sesshomaru Tasho

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 18

Nickname: sessy or fluffy

Hair: silver

Eyes: golden

Height: 6'0

Luv interests: Rin and sum kagura

Clubs: basketball team (captain)

Grade: 11 (beg.) mostly 12

Family: Inuyasha (lil bro),mr. Inu Tasho (dad), mrs. Meg Tasho (mother)

Friends: kouga(bestfriend), inuyasha, miroku

Enemies: Naraku and his crew (mainly bankotsu)

Name: Kouga Wolf

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during the most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Height: 6'0

Luv interests: Ayame and sum Yura

Clubs: basketball team

Grade: 11 (beg.) mostly 12

Family: mr. wolf (dad), mrs. wolf (mother)

Friends: sesshomaru(bestfriend), inuyasha, miroku

Enemies: Naraku and his crew (mainly Juuromaru)

**Da Gurlz we hATE…….**

_Kikyo,koharu, kagura, and Yura are always second best in everything kagome and her group does weather it be in looks or personality. They used to be bestfriends with kagome,sango, ayame and rin until they started high school and everyone wanted to hang out with them instead, so in other words jealously stuck it's ugly head……_

Name: Kikyo tame

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 17

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: inuyasha

Clubs: varsity cherrleading (co-captain)

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: kagura, yuma, koharu

Enemies: kagome and her crew (mainly Kagome)

Name: koharu johnson

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 17

Nickname:

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: miroku

Clubs: varsity cherrleading

Grade: 10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: kagura, yuma, kikyo

Enemies: kagome and her crew (mainly sango)

Name: Kagura wind

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: sesshomaru

Clubs: varsity cherrleading (captain)

Grade:11 (beginning) but mostly 12

Friends: koharu, yuma, koharu

Enemies: kagome and her crew (mainly rin)

Name: Yuma Hairr

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: brown

Eyes: hazel

Height: 5'4

Luv interests: kouga

Clubs: varsity cherrleading (co-captain)

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: kagura, kikyo, koharu

Enemies: kagome and her crew (mainly Ayame)

**aNd the Other boyZ….**

_They are the new guys in school. They give inuyasha and his gang a run for their money. They instantly hit popularity at their school because of their looks, but mainly for the girls they come to school with. They meet kagome, sango, rin, and ayame during spring break and get really close….._

Name: Naraku

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 17

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'11

Luv interests: Kagome

Clubs: football

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: bankotsu, hiten, Juuromaru

Enemies: inuyasha and his crew (mainly inuyasha)

Name: hiten

Age: 16 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 17

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Height: 5'10

Luv interests: sango

Clubs: football

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: bankotsu, Naraku, Juuromaru

Enemies: inuyasha and his crew (mainly miroku)

Name: bankotsu

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Height: 6'0

Luv interests: Rin

Clubs: football(captian)

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: Naraku, hiten, Juuromaru

Enemies: inuyasha and his crew (mainly sesshomaru)

Name: Juuromaru

Age: 17 (in the beginning), but during most of the storie 18

Nickname:

Hair: silverfish lavender

Eyes: blue

Height: 6'1

Luv interests:

Clubs: football(captian)

Grade:10 (beginning) but mostly 11

Friends: Naraku, hiten, Juuromaru

Enemies: inuyasha and his crew (mainly kouga)


	2. ch 1: goodbye

Regrets

Chapter 1: Goodbye

A/n: I don't own n.e. of the inuyasha charaters or the Helena song by my chemical romance.

"_So long and good night, well if you carry out this way things are better if I'd stayed"_ rang Kagome's cell phone. "Hello, do u know what time it is! Why r u calling?" asked an irritated Kagome. A sigh could be heard over the phone before the person started talking, "Kagome. It's 6:30 a.m. I just thought you might want to get up and get ready for school since it is the last day of our sophomore year. I've been trying to call you far a good 10 mins. Cuz for sum reason you won't wake up to anything but ur phone" said Sango. "Oh my goodness thanks Sango. I'll call u when I'm leaving for school." "Alright, bye kag".

Kagome hung up her phone and got ready for school. She jumped in the shower and ran to her closet afterwards. 'Now what to wear?' she thought. After a good 10 mins she decided on a black mini skirt with a aqua colored spaghetti strap with black flip-flops.

She grabbed her backpack, phone and keys, to her black g35 infinity (my favorite car) that she just got as an early birthday present, and headed down stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast and was just about to headed off to school when her mother said, "Kagome don't forget after school we need to talk with you about your summer vacation trip to Rosarito, Mexico with rin, sango and amaya, Kagome are you sure that only you 4 girls are going" "k mom talk to you later I'm going to be late. And for the last time Inuyasha and the boys won't be their, it's a GIRLS ONLY trip mom." was all Kagome said before she left for school.

Before getting into her car Kagome grabbed her phone and called Sango. "Hello" "hey sango I'm headin out I'll c u in 5 mins." "Ok kagome hurry though I just got here and amaya and kouga just broke up…..oh no she just locked her self in the bathroom I gotta go. Bye" "k c u soon bye". _Wow that's odd amaya and kouga have been dating for a good 3 years.i wonder what happened to cause this sudden change in kouga_ thought kagome. When she got to school she parked her car next to Sango's dark blue mustang convertible. She grabbed her things and headed for the main quad where the girls always meet in the mornings.

But on her way to the quad her boyfriend of 3 years, Inuyasha, grabbed her arm to stop her and said "Umm Kagome, we need to talk."

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were at the beach surfing. When they were getting ready to leave when some one grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and said "hey cutie" inuyasha turned around to find kikyo and her friends "hey kikyo, umm what's up?"asked yasha "We were just wondering what you guys are up to later tonight?" asked koharu "Nothing actually Kagome and Rin are having a huge family dinner and Sango and Amaya are visiting family in LA for the weekend." Replied kouga "WOW" was all Yuma said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this and said, "what do you mean wow" "I just meant I've never seen you guys hang out with n.e. body else besides your girls it's like they got you boys wrapped around their fingers. You don't live life to the fullest, you guys act like your married to those girls when your only 16 and 17. You'll never know what is out there because you think that their the one for you, but what if there is someone else out there? And you'll never know and that's a shame…." was her reply. With that the girls left.

WITH KIKYO AND HER FRIENDS

"Do you think that it will work?" asked Koharu "of course our Yuma here is pretty convincing, ad in no time we'll have those boys in no time" replied kikyo.

LATER THAT SAME DAY WITH THE BOYS

Everyone was chillin at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house watching t.v." Hey Guys" said kouga "What" replied inuyasha. "You guys don't think that Yuma is right, do you? I mean we have been dating the girls for about 3 years and they were our only girlfriends that we've had. Don't got me wrong I love Amaye with all my heart, it's just we haven't dated n.e. body else" No one replied because they were all thinking the same thing. Miroku couldn't stand the silence n.e. more so he said, "there's only one way to find out, and that's by dating other girls." Everyone was still unsure about it be they later all agreed that….

"So it's settled we break up with the girls and see what's out there." Said inyasha.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha are you okay? You kinda spaced out on me there" asked a concerned Kagome. "Umm yeah I'm fine I've just been thinking… I think that _we _aren't going to work out and I just can't be your boyfriend any more, sorry" replied Inuyasha and with that headed off to his first class leaving a heart broken kagome behind.


End file.
